The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in the field of human resource management and planning. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to characterizing workers based on their current skill set, tenure and performance, as well as current job requirements and qualifications for future jobs.
Dynamic management of human resources is an essential part of many business strategies. Two key aspects of human resource management are training and promotion of workers. Training of a worker may be for a specific task or multiple tasks. Promotion of workers may be to a higher level version of a current job held by the worker (e.g. to a job in a more technical/difficult/sensitive area of operations, and thus requiring proficiency in performing higher-order tasks).